Moonlight Kissed
by Takaya
Summary: Frodo gets lost in the woods of Lothlorien. Slash Haldir/Frodo Frodo/Aragorn
1. Default Chapter

Moonlight Kissed 

**Author: **Takaya   
**Email:** takaya_17@hotmail.com   
**Characters: **Aragorn/Frodo, Frodo/Haldir   
**Rating: **R   
**Summary: **Frodo gets lost in the woods of Lothlorien, Haldir finds him and they talk, while Aragorn is listing to them. I know this summary sucks ;)   
**Feedback: **Always welcome   
**Archive:** Just let me know where, okay??   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; don't make any money with it.   
**Note: **This is my first try of a LOTR FanFic, please be gentle. Many thanks to Kithara for giving me this bunny, which hunted me for weeks. And many thanks to Mia for beta-reading.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You shouldn't wander around here," Frodo heard a voice, he shook his head slightly coming back to reality. He had walked around for some time, trying to clear his mind. He turned around and saw Haldir coming to him, one of the guardians from this wood and Frodo wasn't sure what to think of him. 

"Sorry. I know I'm not allowed to walk on my own," Frodo answered. 

"No, I didn't mean it in that way. The night is dark, you could easily get lost or hurt," Haldir answered. 

"Aragorn said that the border of this wood are well guarded and that we're safe here," Frodo answered. 

"There aren't any danger from Orcs or so, but walking at night in an unknown forest can be dangerously in itself." 

"Oh," Frodo was a bit surprised by the Elf's concern. Frodo took a look around. He wasn't sure which way he had come from. The rest of the fellowship had wanted to rest early, particularly the other Hobbits, but he couldn't find sleep. His mind was racing, images hunting him. He had thought a short walk would help him and tire him enough that he could sleep. 

"Do you want me to bring you back to your friends?" Haldir asked. 

"No, I know my way, thank you," Frodo told him and he left Haldir, trying to think which way he had come, but he hadn't paid any attention. 

"Frodo, this isn't the way back," Haldir said from behind him. 

"I know," Frodo lied. "I just don't want to go back right, not yet." 

"Then maybe I should walk with you." 

"That's not necessary," Frodo told him. The last thing he wanted right now was the company of an Elf. "You probably have more important things to do than to bring my to the camp." 

"I think you're lost," Haldir told him with a small smile in his face. 

Frodo looked at him surprised. How could he know? 

"No, I know my way, believe me." Haldir agreed with Aragorn now, when he told him that this Hobbit could be stubborn. 

"I was following you nearly all the time, you didn't pay attention where you walking and this wood is not familiar to you." Frodo felt his face turning slightly red. 

"I..." 

"Don't worry, I won't bother you, we can walk in silence but if you want to talk, I will listen." 

"Why ... why should I talk to you?" Frodo asked. He wasn't fond of this idea, neither walking with him silent nor talking. 

Haldir had a long talk with Aragorn earlier in the day and he had found out many things about the Hobbits, especially about this one. 

"Because you don't want to talk to the others, you think they won't understand, you don't want to bother them with your burden. But I think that they would be happy to help you, they're your friends," Haldir let him know. 

"How...?" Frodo tried to asked something, but wasn't sure what exactly. 

"How do I know this? You can call it Age, if you want. I have been watching you the last days and I have been watching your friends. All of you Hobbits carry their emotions on the face and I could see emotions in Aragorn and Legolas face, when they watched you. They all care for you. They would take any pain for you if they could. They promised to protect you in every way they can. They're hurt that you don't trust them. Aragorn tried several times to talk to you, so did Sam and the others, but you told them, that you're all right, but they know that you're lying." Haldir paused, letting Frodo think over these words. 

Frodo knew that they were true, Aragorn tried several times to get him to talk, but usually Frodo ended it shortly with telling him, that he felt fine, that he grieved about the loss of Gandalf, but everything else was all right. 

But deep in his heart he knew that nothing was all right, he felt lost, lonely. He wanted to be home again in the Shire with Bilbo. He missed the older hobbit the most, he was his only true friend. Someone he could tell everything, he could cry at his shoulder if he needed to, without getting questioned. But now he was alone, he had nobody to turn to, nobody who would listen willingly. During the nights in Moria Gandalf was there for him, when he felt insecure, when he felt frightened, when he felt eyes staring at him. He knew Gandalf from the day he moved into Bag End and he loved him nearly as deeply as Bilbo. The wizard told him stories from the Elves till he fell asleep in his arms. But now he was gone. Frodo took a calming breath, he felt the tears stinging in his eyes, but the last thing would he wanted was to cry in front of the Elf. 

Haldir knelt in front of Frodo, laying a hand on his shoulders, looking directly into his eyes. He could read the Hobbits confusion and fear in them. 

"I ... I never wanted to hurt anybody. I ... I miss Gandalf and my Shire," Frodo mumbled. 

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, my little friend. And there is no shame in crying, Frodo," Haldir could see the tears pooling in the Hobbit's eyes. Frodo took a step in Haldir's direction and put his arms around the Elf, crying. The Elf was surprised but he held the Hobbit, rubbing his back lightly, talking quietly in Elvish to him. 

Frodo felt ashamed crying like this, but he was beyond caring. He felt safe and secure. He tried to be strong in front of the others, he tried to suppress nearly all of his emotions, but now everything was too much. 

"Sorry," Frodo murmured when he pulled away from Haldir. "I mussed up your tunic and hair." Without thinking Frodo let his hand ran trough Haldir's hair and over the tunic where he had cried. The Elf's hairs felt soft under his hands, like pure silk. 

"It will dry. Do you feel any better now?" he asked. 

Frodo nodded, his heart felt lighter than in the last days. 

"Do you want to walk with me, and perhaps talk with me?" Haldir asked. 

Frodo nodded again, not trusting his voice. He wiped the tears from his face and smiled at the Elf. 

"I would be glad, if you would walk with me for a bit," Frodo said. 

The Elf rose to his feet, laying a hand on Frodo's back showing him the way. They walked in silence, but this time Frodo enjoyed it, it was not depressing. They walked slowly enjoying the clear night air and listen to the sounds of the night, an owl here, a chirping insect there. 

From time to time, Haldir gazed at Frodo, at his delicate pointed ears, at his dark curly hair and his smooth marble skin. Thinking that it could have been the one of Elves. 

Frodo stopped abruptly, when they reached a clearing. A pool was the center of it, circle by stone different sizes. In the middle was a small island, with a single tree. Beyond the pool was a small waterfall feeding it with fresh water. 

"It's beautiful," Frodo said, stunned. 

"It's even more beautiful in daylight," Haldir said, gazing over the pool. 

"The water looks like it would be made of jewels," Frodo said. The moonshine let the surface sparkle like a sea of diamonds. 

"This is one of my favorite place, when I want to be alone," Haldir said, leading Frodo to the pool. "Let us rest here for a while," and he sat down on a rock. Frodo wandered to the rim of the pool, touching the water. 

"It's warm." 

"I enjoy bathing and swimming here, the water is clean and warm. You can swim if you want to," Haldir suggested. 

"I can't swim," Frodo said. 

"The water is not deep, maybe a bit over your chest, if you stay beneath the island." 

"I don't think this is a good idea." 

"Why? The air is warm, the water is fresh and it may help you to relax and to get tire." 

"Hobbits are not very fond of water, most of us can't swim," let Frodo Haldir know. 

"I am not sure I can imagine what it would be like to be afraid of water. For me being in the water is wonderful, I feel free and weightless, I can let my body and mind drift." 

"My parents drowned in the river," Frodo said. 

"I'm sorry. If I had know this, I wouldn't have you brought here." 

"Don't be sorry, it is beautiful here." Frodo sighed. 

"That's why you grew up at your uncles household?" Haldir asked. 

"Yes. How do you know about Bilbo?" Frodo asked. 

"I talked to Aragorn today. I was curious to learn more about you Hobbits and he mentioned that you grew up at your uncle's house. And I believe I heard a few stories from other Elves telling us about a Hobbit who loved going on adventure." 

"Bilbo is different from most hobbits, most of us have never been out of the Shire, we don't like adventure. The others sometimes looked strangely at my uncle because he loved adventure. I..." 

"What, Frodo?" 

"I miss him and I have a feeling I will never see him. I fear that I will never see the Shire again." 

"Frodo, don't think this way. I don't know what lies in front of us, but I believe that if somebody can do this, it is you. And you will see, one day you will be back in the Shire, have a wife and children. Do you have a lass waiting for you?" 

"No," Frodo said. "There is nobody waiting for me." 

"There is always somebody waiting." 

"No, not for me. I never had many friends and the friends I have are here with me on this quest. I'm alone." 

"No, you're never alone." 

Scenes from earlier this day came back to his mind. Sam and Frodo had wandered around talking about the Shire. Sam started to talk about Rosie, wondering what she maybe doing at the moment. These moments made Sam happy, Frodo could see the sparkles in his eyes, but in these moments Frodo felt alone, knowing that nobody would be waiting for him. And then he saw Aragorn later. The Ranger held the pendant that Arwen gave him in his hand, his fingers caressing it carefully. A sadness filled Frodo's mind and heart. 

"Frodo?" Haldir gently asked. Frodo's thoughts came back and he looked at Haldir. 

"Sam has Rosie waiting for him, Merry and Pippin have each other, Aragorn has Arwen waiting," Frodo explained. 

"Somebody like you will easily find a girl." 

"I'm not interested..." Frodo stopped. Why did he just say that, nobody knew and nobody should ever know about this. Not even his beloved Bilbo knew it. 

"You're not interested in girls," Haldir finished. "Then you will find a lad." 

Frodo looked at him amazed, did he really just say that. The Elf didn't looked disgust by this. Frodo didn't understand in the Shire everybody would have looked at him and talked about him and Haldir said it as if it could happen every day. 

"This doesn't ... In the Shire..." Frodo didn't know what to say. 

While Frodo thought what he should say, many things became clear to Haldir. How could he misinterpreted the signs, this certain look on the Hobbit's face every time he saw him, his tries to get his attention and to please him. 

"This kind of relationship is not welcome among Hobbits," Frodo finally said. 

"It doesn't happen very often among us Elves, but we see it as something natural," Haldir explained, but he couldn't suppress a smile. 

"But you're laughing at me," Frodo said to him, anger rising in his chest. 

"I don't laugh at you, I laugh about myself, how stupid of me, that I misinterpreted it." 

"What?" Frodo questioned harsh. 

"Like I said I watched you, but I thought you just admired him, because of what he is, but I believe now that there is a little bit more behind it." 

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Frodo said. 

"You know. You often lie in your bedroll facing him, looking at him, when he changes clothes, when he washes himself. I think you're in love with Aragorn," Haldir said, pleased. 

"No I'm not." Frodo said, knowing that the Elf wouldn't believe him. 

"You followed him to the pool today when he took a bath, you looked at him for a while, before you disappeared into the wood." 

Frodo wished that the earth would open and swallow him, he felt the heat in his face and he knew that he his face was red. All he wanted to do was run away, but he knew that the Elf was faster then he. Maybe he should jump into the pool and drown, but Haldir could swim. 

Haldir couldn't help and laughed loudly. 

"Sorry Frodo, I didn't mean to embarrass you. And you can trust me, your secret is safe with me, but you should talk to him," Haldir suggested. 

"There is nothing to talk about. Aragorn loves Arwen." 

"But don't you think his heart is big enough to love you both?" 

Frodo shook his head, sometimes at night he dreamed about how it would be with Aragorn and Arwen and him, but never had this dream a satisfying ending. It always ended with him being in a small dark chamber, while Arwen and Aragorn played with their baby child in the other room. 

"I don't want to come between him and Arwen, they look so happy together. I just would be in their way," Frodo said, sadness in his voice. 

"I should learn to cover my emotions better or somebody else will found out." Frodo said to himself loud. 

"I would say it is a little bit late for this." 

"Do you mean the others know it?" Frodo asked, surprise showing in his eyes. 

"Maybe, I believe that at least Legolas knows it, because he tried to keep me from following you today." Frodo swallowed hard. "But Legolas, he will not tell anyone. But Aragorn is a Ranger, his senses are well trained, he knows when somebody is watching or following him. My feeling tells me that he already knows this." Frodo swallowed again. 

"I doubt I can ever look at him again." 

"Don't worry, but you should take my advice and talk to him." 

"I will," Frodo promised. But he had a feeling that he never would speak with Aragorn about this. Why should he bother him with this? Talking wouldn't help, maybe Aragorn would feel sorry for him and would lay with him. But this wasn't what Frodo wanted, he wanted to be loved from Aragorn. He just would stop watching and following the Ranger around. And hoping that everybody would forget it. But maybe the Elf was right and talking to Aragorn would help him. He was confused. 

"I think it would be a good time to go back, you need rest to gather your strength. You didn't sleep much in the last days." Haldir interrupted his thoughts. 

"Not yet. I cannot sleep anyway and I don't want to sleep." There was so much to think about and Frodo didn't know where to start. Should he talk to Aragorn or not? He just couldn't believe that he talked with Haldir about all this. Usually he was quiet, trying to hide his feelings, his pains, everything. But all this talking felt good, his mind and heart seemed somehow relieved from his greatest worry. But how should he look at Aragorn now, he felt angry with himself. Why had he let it show? 

"Maybe I can help you, if you let me." Frodo looked at him puzzled, wondering what the Elf had in mind. "But maybe it would be better if we would lie down on the grass." Haldir said. Frodo could see a sparkling in his eyes, which made him more and more curious. 

Frodo nodded.   



	2. Chapter 2

Haldir removed his cloak and placed it on the ground, gesturing to Frodo to sit on it. The Elf sat down next to him, before leaning forward to capture the Hobbit's lips between his. Frodo pulled back surprised by the Elf's action. He looked at the Elf, at his smooth skin, his long silky hair, his blues eyes. Yes this Elf was very attractive. He knew that the man he loved would never be his, so why shouldn't he enjoy a moment with Haldir? It certainly would keep his mind away from all this thinking. 

"Relax," Haldir said to him, before he kissed Frodo again. 

This time the Hobbit responded and kissed Haldir back, letting one of his hand run through Haldir's hair like he had wanted to. 

Frodo grew impatient and his tongue started to move over Haldir's lip, bidding for entry, which the Elf willingly gave. Carefully he lowered Frodo to the ground, letting one of his hands wander over the marble skin of the Hobbit's face, over his jaws to his pointed ears. Frodo closed his eyes as Haldir followed the path of his hand, placing kisses all over his face and ears, before he started to trail kisses down Frodo's throat. The Hobbit arched his head back giving Haldir more access, while the Elf's hands started to open his shirt. He let out a frown when his fingers touched cold metal. 

"I think you have to sit up, so that I can remove this mithril shirt," Haldir said, his voice husky. 

Frodo obliged, he pulled the mithril shirt over his head together with his other shirt and lay back, waiting impatiently. 

"If you want to, close your eyes and pretend it would be somebody else," Haldir said before he continued exploring the body beneath him with sucking, nibbling and licking kisses. Frodo closed his eyes when a tongue moved over his nipples, but he didn't need to pretend. He felt like he was floating on a cloud. 

Haldir looked up to a tree not very far, winking to the shadow that was hiding there. Aragorn. Haldir knew that Aragorn had been there for a long time, he had followed them for the most part of their walk.   


Aragorn hide behind a tree following their talking and their actions the whole time. He got nervous when Frodo didn't return to the camp and he went off following him. But Haldir reached Frodo before him. He didn't want to interrupt the two, seeing Frodo trusting Haldir, open his soul to the Elf. He knew that Frodo needed to talk to somebody. He just wished that it would have been him, but he trusted Haldir. But now he wasn't so sure anymore, he didn't know what Haldir had in mind. Why did he wink at him? What was the reason for this action? He questioned himself. Jealousy started to rise throughout is body. He gathered his mind and calmed his body. Slowly he approached them. 

Haldir started to kiss Frodo again, when he saw that Aragorn was coming. 

Aragorn felt something stir in his own breeches. It was an amazing view. Frodo laid there his mouth slightly open moaning lightly, his eyes closed, enjoying the touch of Haldir. But why did Haldir do this to him? Haldir looked to him from time to time, a smile appeared on his face. Could he know? Aragorn didn't think so, he kept his feelings for Frodo very close to his heart. He knew about the Hobbits and their view of this kind of relationships. He adored Frodo from the first day he saw him back in the Shire, when he guarded its borders. 

For the first time in a long time Aragorn felt insecure. What should he do? 

Haldir gave him another wink to join them. Gathering his courage Aragorn knelt next to Frodo. Slowly his hand reached out for the young Hobbit, almost fearful, like he could break Frodo's skin if he touched him. 

It took Frodo a moment to realize that three hands were on his body. He opened his eyes, trying to pull away, but the hands didn't let him go. Then he saw to whom the third hand belonged. Frodo looked to Haldir and then back to Aragorn. He was more then surprised, „this has to be a dream," he thought. Frodo's hand slowly reached out to touch the Ranger's face, making sure that it was real. Aragorn leant into the small hand, turning his head and kissing the Hobbit's palm. Frodo smiled and his eyes sparkled with joy. 

"Aragorn," he said, his voice husky with need, but also surprised. The Ranger smiled, leaning down to kiss Frodo, before the Hobbit could say something else. They tasted each other the first time, and both of them wanted to remember that taste forever. 

A knowing smile appeared on the Elf's face and he removed his hands from the Hobbit. He knelt back, looking at the two of them. Then he rose to his feet and left the two lovers, knowing that he wouldn't be needed. He went into the forest. 

"Finally," another voice said from a tree above Haldir's head. 

"How long have you been here, Legolas?" Haldir asked, not really surprised to see him. 

"I grew impatient as neither Frodo nor Aragorn returned, so I followed." 

"Let's go back and try to keep the other away." Haldir said. Legolas nodded in agreement. 

Neither Aragorn nor Frodo heard Haldir leave. Both were to occupy in exploring each other. Aragorn continued where Haldir stopped. He unlaced Frodo breeches and pulled them down, together with the underbreeches. He stopped, just looking at the creature beneath him. 

Frodo's skin looked so breakable in the moonlight. His skin paler than usually. His eyes looking expectantly to Aragorn. His chest falling and rising quickly, his penis standing proudly in a nest of black hair. 

"You're beautiful, little one," Aragorn said. He let his fingers wander over Frodo's leg, loins, belly, over his chest to his ears. Then Aragorn's mouth followed the same path, before it returned to Frodo's lips. 

"You're so beautiful, Frodo, so beautiful," Aragorn repeated to his lover and kissed him again trailing increasingly demanding kisses and soft bites down his neck to his sternum. 

His next target was Frodo's nipple and first he just placed soft kisses around them, then he took one nipple in his mouth, he started nibbling and carefully biting it. He circled and suckled each nipple, enjoying the satisfied sighs and rapid inhalations of breath, knowing he was the cause of such bliss. Frodo's hands grabbed the cloak he was lying on, his knuckles starting to turn white. Aragorn, satisfied with his reaction, started to move his head further down. His hand had already reached its destination Frodo arched his hips up when Aragorn grabbed his hard member.   
"Patience, my friend," said Aragorn between kisses on Frodo's belly. His hand moved slowly over Frodo's penis, sending one shockwave after the other through his body. Aragorn moved further down. He looked up to Frodo and saw that his eyes were nearly closed and a thin sheen of sweat covered his beautiful face.   
"Oh!" Frodo cried when Aragorn's mouth engulfed him. Aragorn chuckled deeply as his mouth slipped up and down the fine shaft. He rasped his teeth along Frodo's penis. Frodo moaned loudly. He started to buck the air while Aragorn squirreled his tongue over the head, licking off the drops of the salty pearls that appeared at the top of Frodo's hard member. His hand stroked lightly over Frodo's tights. 

Aragorn looked up at Frodo one more time, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. His breathing was ragged. Aragorn smiled to himself and took Frodo's shaft in his mouth once more, nibbling and sucking. He felt Frodo come nearer and nearer to his climax. He had lost all control over his body, his body moved of its own accord, exactly what the Ranger wanted. Frodo bit his lips and tried not to moan out loud. He couldn't prevent himself crying out as he exploded into Aragorn's mouth, his voice both ragged and tearful as Aragorn pressed and sucked on him, milking him dry and leaving him, a shivering mess on the ground. 

Pulling up slowly, reluctant to surrender the softening shaft, Aragorn sat back on his heels and placed his hands on his own thighs, looking down at his lover. Frodo's eyes were closed and his face was turned to one side. He was moaning softly, still feeling the effects of the orgasm as it pulsed through his body. Smiling, somewhat very pleased by his accomplishments, Aragorn placed his hand against the flat stomach, and then he shifted and placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin between the hip and the groin. Then he moved to lie next to him. 

"That was incredible," said Frodo. Slowly he turned to Aragorn, knowing that the Ranger's need was not satisfied yet. With shaky hands he tried to open Aragorn's tunic, but the Rangers stopped his hands, bringing them to his mouth and kissing them. Frodo looked at him puzzled. 

"Just relax and go to sleep," said Aragorn. 

"But…" 

"Hush." Aragorn bent to him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Frodo could still taste himself in Aragorn's mouth. Then Aragorn settled down next to him and covered his sweaty body with Haldir's cloak. Frodo cuddled himself as close as possible to Aragorn, laying his head on his shoulder. Aragorn breathed in deeply. He could feel Frodo breathing steadily and he knew that he was asleep. Aragorn was still hard, but this had to wait, he didn't want to let go of his treasure. 

When he awoke, Frodo felt more relaxed than in a long time. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts, but he smiled when he realized where he was and who was snoring softly next to him. Carefully he removed the cloak and sat up. Aragorn stirred in his sleep but didn't wake. This gave Frodo some time to study the Ranger, but it also gave rise to several questions. Why was Aragorn here? Why did he do this? 

But after a few minutes he grew impatient and decided it was time to wake Aragorn. He crawled next to him kissing him. It didn't take long till Aragorn responded. 

"Good morning, love," Frodo mumble against the Ranger's lip, before he deepened the kiss again. 

"Good morning to you, too. Did you sleep well?" he asked after they broke the kiss. 

"I haven't had such a good sleep in days," Frodo answered. 

"Then why are you looking so concerned?" Aragorn asked. 

"I was... What we did last night, was wrong," Frodo said. "It was wrong, because you're loving Arwen and...." Frodo couldn't continue. Aragorn had sealed his mouth with his own. When they pulled away Aragorn could still read the question in the hobbit's eyes. 

"Arwen is sailing with her kin to Valinor." 

"Why?" 

„Because she needs to be with her kin." Aragorn answered smiling. "I still love her, but my heart is big enough to love you both." 

"You heard what we talked about yesterday?" Frodo asked 

Aragorn nodded and Frodo felt his face turning red. 

"Let's go an bath together and then maybe we can continue exploring." 

This time it was Frodo's turn to nod. 

~Fini~   



End file.
